A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibrating screen which can be used for the granulometric separation and screening of bulk materials, particularly in the mining and ore preparation industry, as well as in the building industry.
B. Description of the Prior Art
A known device for the separation of bulk materials is to be found in USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 466055, Int. Cl. B 07 B1/40 and consists of a housing, in the inside of which there are arranged, one underneath the other, screening surfaces at different inclinations in the direction of motion of the material. The housing is suspended to a rigid frame by means of flexible joints, and a vibrator is mounted to the housing.
Drawbacks of the known device include low productivity and efficiency of screening, difficult maintenance because of the complexity of the design, as well as large overall size of the device.